


coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine

by scribbli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College AU, Drunk Iwa, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hangover, M/M, NIpple stimulation, Smut, alternative universe, drunk, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbli/pseuds/scribbli
Summary: “You know what, Oikawa?” Iwa spoke up in a blurry voice. “What, Iwa-chan?” he replied, only half interested as he began rooting through their cupboards for the first aid kit. Hajime must have fallen over on his walk home or something, probably tripped over his own feet. “You’re really pretty.” Iwa went on, fiddling with his own fingers as he spoke. “You’re really, really pretty. You’ve got these huge, brown eyes they’re so warm and you’ve got this hair-!” he outstretched his hands as he spoke, as if he was unable to even comprehend with how incredible this hair was. Oikawa rolled his eyes, but still swooned a little under the attention his drunk-assed boyfriend was giving him. 3 years on and each day Iwa still made Oikawa fall in love with him all over again“Your personality is a little annoying sometimes.” Iwa added on casually. Oikawa stiffened and blinked at his boyfriend with a pout, opening his mouth to start whining. “But I love you for it. I really, really love you, you know?”  OR The one where Iwaizumi is romantic, rude and horny in one go





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ryu (@coffeeless) wrote a cool little thingy on Oikawa being drunk off his ass so I wanted to put a CRAZY spin on it and write about Iwa being drunk too

Oikawa was sat up in bed, anxiously juggling his mobile phone in his hands. He was waiting for Iwa, who had gone out with a couple of work friends early in the evening. At first, it was only for a few drinks for a few hours but then Oikawa had gotten a call from Iwa at the bar telling him they were now going to a different bar and not to wait up. 

 

Sulking, Oikawa had made a dinner for one, showered alone and watched 2 episodes of f.r.i.e.n.d.s cuddled on the sofa with a pillow instead of his boyfriend before going to bed at 9. But now Oikawa had woken up at 3:43 AM and Iwa still wasn’t back. Fear and panic was gripping him now at the mere thought that his boyfriend could be anywhere right now, laying in an alley unconscious after being mugged? Puking in a grimy bar bathroom? In bed with someone else? That last suspicious thought sent flames of fury through him, no matter how unjustified and false it obviously was. Regardless, Oikawa was several seconds away from tearing is perfect hair right out of his head in panic. He hadn’t even asked which colleagues it was that Iwa was going out with and he couldn’t really go around calling every single person that Iwa worked with just to see where they were. 

 

But Iwa wasn’t picking  _ up  _ and Oikawa had been trying to get hold of him for just under half an hour now. He clambered out of bed and started to pace around the apartment as he dialed Iwa’s number once again. It dialed once. Twice, 5 times before going to voicemail again. 

 

“Iwa-chan! Where  _ are  _ you?! We’ve got classes tomorrow at 9am! Call me when you get this!” Oikawa barked out, though there was clear hysteria and panic in his voice.

Just then, a irregular banging started up on the wood of their front door. Oikawa turned towards it. It couldn’t be Iwa-chan, he had taken his keys. Now he was even more terrified at the prospect of an invader. Or worse, maybe it was the police turning up to tell him that Iwa-chan was hit by a car on his way home and he-? 

 

Oikawa took a few deep breaths as he started to walk towards the door, ready to confront whoever was there. However just as he got his hand on the door knob, there was the sound of someone slotting a key into the lock. Relief instantly took over Oikawa, though it was quickly replaced by rage.

 

As the door swung open, Iwaizumi’s figure was brought into sight. He was leaning against the door frame, blinking blearily into the lit apartment. 

 

“Iwa-chan where the hell have you been? We’ve got clas-” Oikawa began but he cut himself off with a gasp at the sight of Iwa’s forearm. The skin was shredded and bleeding. There was no doubt that a large chunk of flesh was missing underneath all that blood.  As Oikawa’s eyes snapped back to look at Iwaizumi’s face he noticed there was also a little cut on his temple too. 

 

“Iwa-chan! What happened?!” 

 

“Oh, hi Shittykawa. How are you doing? I told you to go to bed, you little brat.” Iwa burbled out. He was clearly not panicking about his injuries and Tooru wondered for a second if he even knew that they were there. Oikawa blinked, recognising the voice instantly. Iwa sounded like he had a mouthful of sweet, like his tongue was heavy in his mouth- he was very, very drunk. 

 

“What happened to your arm?” Oikawa repeated again, ignoring the greeting. 

  
  


“We were at the Twisted Sushi.” Iwa replied, ignoring Oikawa’s questions and outstretching his hand to show the stamp that the bar puts on peoples hands as a sign that they’d paid for the VIP area- it was how people would get back in if they wanted to go outside to smoke. And by the smells of things, Iwaizumi had definitely been smoking. 

 

“Okay but that doesn’t really answer by question, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa murmured gently, moving towards his boyfriend and taking him by his other, unhurt arm to lead him into the kitchen. Iwa was more than happy to walk along, placing little kisses to the hand that was pulling him. Once inside the room, Oikawa pushed Iwa to sit down in a chair, which the other man happily did, if not a bit heavily. 

 

“You know what, Oikawa?” Iwa spoke up in a blurry voice. 

 

“What, Iwa-chan?” he replied, only half interested as he began rooting through their cupboards for the first aid kit. Hajime must have fallen over on his walk home or something, probably tripped over his own feet. 

 

“You’re really pretty.” Iwa went on, fiddling with his own fingers as he spoke. “You’re really,  _ really  _ pretty. You’ve got these huge, brown eyes they’re so  _ warm  _ and you’ve got this hair-!” he outstretched his hands as he spoke, as if he was unable to even comprehend with how incredible this hair was. 

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, but still swooned a little under the attention his drunk-assed boyfriend was giving him. 3 years on and each day Iwa still made Oikawa fall in love with him all over again

 

“Your personality is a little annoying sometimes.” Iwa added on casually. Oikawa stiffened and blinked at his boyfriend with a pout, opening his mouth to start whining. “But I love you for it. I really, really love you, you know?” 

 

“Alright, Iwa-chan, I know.” Oikawa breathed back, coming to stand in front of him with the first aid kit and pressing a little kiss to his nose. “Can you push your sleeve back for me? I need to get to the cut.” 

 

Iwa nodded at the request with a small smirk and tugged his tight tshirt over his head, leaving him completely shirtless in all of his honey coloured skin glory. There was no time to oogle though, Oikawa was much more concerned at the sight of the deep gash in his forearm. Would it need stitches? He couldn’t even tell, there was so much blood. It made Iwa-chan look like some bad-ass sexy warrior.

 

Oikawa got out some antiseptic wipes and began to carefully dab all the blood away. Iwa was mostly silent, save for the occasional hiss of pain when the wipes caught him. Tooru was holding the underside of his forearm, which felt hot to touch. 

 

“Honestly Hajime, you really have to be more careful. What would have happened if you hit your head and got knocked out?” he lectured as he got out another wipe and continued to clean it up. 

 

“I was  _ trying  _ to be careful, dumbass. I just tripped.” Iwa replied, grunting as Oikawa swept the wipe across the wound. 

 

Once it was all sorted and clean, Oikawa could see the cut much better. It didn’t look like it needed stitches, so instead he got out a bandage and began to wrap Iwaizumi’s forearm up. Once he was satisfied with that, he looked at Iwa’s cut, getting as close as he could to it to make sure that there was no gross gravel or dirt in it. Happy with the close proximity, Iwa had turned to the side so that he could place short little kisses to the underside of Oikawa’s jaw. 

 

“I missed you tonight, Oikawa.” 

 

“Hm? You can’t have missed me too much, you stayed out all night.” Oikawa replied with a small chuckle as he wiped the last of the antiseptic wipes over the head cut, making Iwa duck away, hissing cusses under his breath. 

 

“I did. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Iwa breathed back. As Oikawa was stood in between Iwaizumi’s legs, he easily brought his arms around Oikawa’s waist, pulling him in to continue to kiss his neck and exposed shoulders- Tooru had only been in a pair of boxers and one of Iwa-chans tshirts- the one that was too big around the neck and always slid past his shoulders, which the other always loved to bite. 

 

“Iwa-chan stop it.” Oikawa huffed as he foraged around in the first aid box for a suitable bandage or plaster. Eventually, Oikawa found one and carefully placed it over the cut, pressing a kiss of his own just underneath it before yawning. “Come on now, you need to get to bed. We’ve got class tomorrow morning. Though looking at the state of you I don’t really think that you’ll be going in tomorrow.” 

 

Iwa pouted at the cold response and stood up, grabbing a hold of Oikawa by the back of the head and pulling him for a kiss. Oikawa obligingly kissed back, bringing his own hand up to rest on top of the others shoulder. He was just happy to have him home and moderately okay. Iwa-chan tasted like rum and coke and he was kissing him in a way that was familiar. It was hungry. His hands were still on his hips and they were pulling the two closer and closer. 

 

“Bedroom.” Iwa breathed against Oikawa’s lips before he pulled away completely and sunk his teeth into Oikawa’s neck, another hand coming up to keep him in place.

 

“Its 4 AM, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa protested with a pout, his voice struggling to stay even at the hot feeling of Hajime’s mouth on his own. 

 

“Fuck morning classes.” Iwa replied before taking Oikawa by the wrist and pushing him against the doorframe, backing him up with his own body and leaning down a little to kiss him again- one of his hands coming around to cup and squeeze at Oikawa through his thin boxers. Tooru hummed appreciatively at the touch and pressed back against it before pushing Iwa back again, the two of them continuing to kiss as they fumbled and stumbled their way back to the bedroom. Once the backs of Oikawa’s knees hit the bed he spun them around so that Iwa fell back first, Tooru clambering up to stradle his hips. 

 

They easily grinded against each other for a few seconds before Iwa reached up to tug his tshirt off of Oikawa, sitting up. He placed one of his huge hands across Oikawa’s backside to keep him close as their hips rolled together. Oikawa was about to complain that Iwa-chan hadn’t really needed to take the tshirt off when suddenly the other man leant forward and took one of Tooru’s rosy, pretty pink nipples into his hot mouth. His hips stuttered and slowed at the feeling and he brought up a hand to rake through Hajime’s thick, spiky hair. 

 

“I-Iwa-chan.” he forced out. He could feel his lovers hard cock pressed against him and he was more than ready for some action. Iwa’s other clumsy hand started reaching into the bedside table for some lube, but accidentally knocked over a lamp instead. They both froze and turned to look to the side before Oikawa grabbed the other by the hair and yanked him in for another kiss that was more teeth than lips. 

 

“You’re such a klutz, Hajime.” he snickered against the other's lips. Iwa growled and flipped them over, successfully locating and grabbing the lube before pulling back and just taking a second to look at Oikawa in his intoxicated blur. He was only in his boxers, chest heaving, lips bitten red and looking up at Iwa with those gorgeous eyes. Iwa sat back and tugged off the others boxers but then suddenly Tooru was sitting up and pushing a hand at his chest. 

 

“You are  _ not  _ opening me up. I don’t trust you.” 

 

“What? Why!?” 

 

“For starters, you fell over so your hands are probably all gross. Also, you’re clumsy tonight.” Oikawa retorted, snatching the lube from his boyfriend and squeezing some onto his own fingers. Then, spreading his legs to give Iwaizumi even more of a view, Oikawa reached down and slowly and carefully pushed one finger into himself. Instantly, his body convulsed and he arched his back, grinding his teeth as he let out little grunts and moans. 

 

“A-ah! I-Iwa, ngh… Hajime.” He whimpered out, eyes clenched shut. Iwa was frozen in place, staring down at the beautiful sight in front of him. Oikawa’s cock was leaking and throbbing against his lower stomach, his thighs were fidgeting and his stomach was rising and caving with every heaved breath. 

 

“Open your eyes for me, sweetheart.” Iwa requested in a deep, husky voice that came from deep in his chest. Gasping again as he started to work his finger in and out of himself, Oikawa forced his eyes open and stared at Iwa-chan, his lip quivering and breath hitching as his cock leaked pre-cum all over himself. 

 

“Come here, Iwa-chan. I want to kiss you.” Oikawa pleaded out, reaching with his spare hand to tug the other man closer to kiss his lips before moving to leave a few of his own marks on him. 

 

“ Now add one more, alright darling? Got to make sure that you’re nice and ready for my cock.” Iwa purred.

 

“Ha-Hajime take your jeans off. I want-” Oikawa grunted, voice breaking as he added another finger and began scissoring himself open. Iwa complied, tugging off his booze stained pants and his boxers too, taking a squeeze of lube and pumping himself eagerly in time with Oikawa’s needy fingers. 

 

“I’m ready! I’m ready now.” Oikawa announced as he watched Iwa, who shook his head and tutted. 

 

“Nu-uh. One more finger.” 

 

“But Hajime!” Oikawa complained, though compiled and added a third, fucking himself down on it eagerly. Eventually, after what felt like hours of Oikawa complaining, moaning, groaning, grunting and whining, Iwa moved to recline against the wall of their headboard, squeezing more lube onto himself. 

 

“Come here Tooru. Gonna ride me?” 

 

Oikawa nodded eagerly and sat up, taking Iwa’s dick  in his hand and pumping it a few times before aligning it up with his hole and slowly lowering himself down. He shuddered heavily once he was finished and slowly started to bounce up and down before rocking his hips forwards. 

 

“Oh gods, Hajime you feel-” Oikawa grunted, letting out a series of filthy moans. Iwa was steadily fucking up into Tooru’s tight ass, his hands on the others hips for leverage.Oikawa continued to ride Iwa-chan, pumping his dick needily. He had a feeling that in his drunken state, Iwa chan really would not last long and he was determined not to be left out.

 

After a few minutes, Iwa leant up and started to continue where he’d left off, biting at the skin of Oikawa’s shoulder to leave dozens of purple on Oikawa’s pale skin. They looked so pretty. Tooru ducked down and pressed his lips against his lover's, biting his bottom lip as he moaned into his mouth, bouncing harder, faster despite the burn in his thighs. 

 

Iwa reached down to take Oikawa’s cock into his own hand, pumping it furiously as he slammed up into Tooru. “‘M’close.” he groaned out. 

 

“Already? We’ve only been at this for 5 minutes.” Oikawa pouted. Iwa glared up at Oikawa and moved to take his nipple back into his mouth, biting and sucking at the skin as he pounded up into the other man, still working his cock. The added and over stimulation of Oikawa’s body was far too much and suddenly his toes were scrunching up and he was sobbing into Hajime’’s shoulder as he came, still riding him as he felt the other finish inside of him. Tooru scrunched up his face at the feeling, waiting until Hajime had softened before pulling off and pressing dozens of kisses to the others face. Iwa flopped back on the bed and held an arm out for the other to cuddle against. Oikawa grabbed a box of tissues from the side and lazily cleaned them both up as much as he could be bothered before eagerly climbing against Iwa-chan and cuddling up. As a second thought, however, Oikawa half sat up and grabbed his alarm clock, turning off the alarm set for tomorrow. 

 

“Fuck morning classes.” he grunted out before flopping back beside a chuckling Iwaizumi. 

  
  
  
  


The morning after, Oikawa woke up sprawled across Iwaiumi’s chest. The other man was still sleeping soundly and he definitely did not want to wake him- he had a feeling that he was going to be dealing with a very, very delicate hungover Hajime all day. 

 

Still though, it wouldn’t be all bad. They could sit in the living room all day cuddling and Oikawa could make some nice pasta for dinner. They’d probably have take away for lunch, Iwa always wanted it when he was hungover. Bending down to press a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, Oikawa slid out of bed and (albeit a little stiffly) walked to the bathroom after pulling a new pair of boxers on. He then brushed his teeth, peed and walked through to the kitchen. He kicked Iwa’s discarded shirt from the night before into a corner, vowing to pick it up once it was… easier to bend down.  Oikawa made a cup of tea for himself and heaped some coffee granules into a mug so that it was ready to be made once darling Iwa-chan was awake. 

 

It didn’t take that long for his boyfriend to appear, practically crawling into the kitchen with nothing but his boxers on. 

 

“Good morning, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa greeted chirpily, starting to make the others coffee just the way he liked it. Iwa only groaned in response, picking at the bandage on his arm.

 

“What the fuck happened last night?” he asked in a hoarse, scratchy voice. 

 

“You tell me. You turned up home at nearly 4 AM, drunk, bloody and hurt and then we had sex.” Oikawa replied, handing over his coffee. 

 

“Oh. Aren’t you supposed to be at a lecture?”

 

“I was but then someone was demanding I ride his dick at 4:30 AM.” Oikawa retorted. 

 

“Right. Sorry about that. Want to go shower?” Iwa asked, rubbing his eye as he yawned. And how could he say no to that enticing offer? Finishing his tea, Oikawa put his cup down and tugged a sleepy Iwa into the bathroom. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is www.milkykageyama.tumblr.com


End file.
